tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ensemble Mew Mews
This series is under heavy construction. Please do not edit these pages until user is done with them and this message is no longer displayed. Once they have all been published, they will be free for community editing. The Ensemble Mews are a group of protagonist Mews in Ensemble Mew Mew that fight against the Diaboliques. They each have elemental powers as a result of being infused with the Rainbow Pearl. However, each girl also has an instrument they are associated with that carries out to their weapons and associated theme songs. Formation While the other members joined all of a sudden, Willow Roth was the first to actually become a Mew, wholly by accident. She discovered the Rainbow Pearl in the underground laboratory in her home and started to approach it while holding her cat Mitzi. Something in her caused the pearl to react to her, radiating so much energy that it infused her body with its power and the cat’s DNA. After realizing the pearl’s potential, Cadence Harper, a main scientist in the series, actually decided to use this property of the pearl in conjunction with the research on animal DNA by Viola, Willow’s mother, to create a potential team to fight the Danseur threat, the Diaboliques. She worked with Celestia Sweet, a friend of hers and Viola’s. One of the side effects from this direct contact with the pearl was that Willow could actually turn into a cat, and because she did not have her emotions wholly in control, she kept becoming one accidentally. She actually did this in front of the other girls, who were her friends in high school at the time. When she became a cat accidentally in front of them, the light from her transformation attracted the Diaboliques, and they came after her. Willow’s friends tried to protect her, and together they all ran to her house after losing the alien group. There, the girls found out about the Ensemble Mew Project and decided to help keep Willow safe by helping to fight the Diaboliques, knowing they would continue to go after her. Fight Against the Danseurs The team’s main purpose was to stop the Diaboliques, as they had become a major threat to the city and were hurting others. The first group of girls spend their time planning to take them down while also combating their own plans against them. At first, they struggled while still getting accustomed to their own powers, but over time they managed to keep the Diaboliques at bay. Unfortunately, they never truly defeated them, but came very close. Downfall The original Ensemble Mew team failed. Celestia, one of the scientists working on the project had been kidnapped by Étoile and used as leverage to get the pearl from Cadence, who handed it over in fear of losing her friend. Étoile studied the pearl herself and came to realize that she could “control” it if she concentrated with it, and thus she decided to use it to her advantage. In the Mews’ last battle, Étoile used the pearl against them, taking everyone’s powers away and leaving them unable to fight her. The only one who hadn’t been affected was Willow, who had fled in fear after seeing that her friends were falling and that Étoile was winning. She disappeared after they lost, and Étoile devoted her time to searching for Willow to get her power too, not wanting to leave any “loose ends”. The rest of the girls were instructed to just carry out their lives as normal by Cadence, who understood that progress against the Diaboliques was forever halted, so long as she had the pearl. The girls went on their way, splitting up, and some moving away. Willow, however, returned to the scientists with the desire to contribute in any way she could, feeling guilty for abandoning her team. Resurgence Base of Operations Members Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Mew Teams Category:Annika's Pages